Hazard
by Silvanus16
Summary: My first sonfic! Please be gentle... just a little tangent I went on after I pulled out Richard Marx and listened to "Hazard"


This is just a short song fic I wrote when I heard the song again. This idea just popped in my head. Warning: angst ahead. Apologies if the italicizes don't come out. I haven't figured that out yet. If anybody knows I'd really appreciate it if they gave me a few pointers. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or the song. Hazard was written by Richard Marx.

_My mother came to Hazard when I was just seven_

_even then the folks in town would say the prejudice ties_

_that boy's not right_

I walked down the street by my mother's side, my hands grasping hers as the crowd's cold stares sent chills down my spine. I looked up as my mother gave my hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled down at me, but I knew she was worried too.

I decided to just keep my eyes closed until we reached my father's house. Excitement suddenly bubbled up in my stomach. I would finally get to meet my older half-brother! He was supposed to be full demon, but mother had told me how he looked. His hair was a silky white like mine. His eyes were the same color as mine. I had heard he had paler skin, but beyond that there wasn't much difference between us. I was sure the people here didn't look at him the way they looked at me... did they know I was his brother? Did they care?

_Three years ago when I came to know Mary_

_first time that someone looked beyond the rumors and the lies_

_saw the man inside._

The relationship between my brother and I went sour from the very moment he laid eyes on me, but I never stopped trying to please him. I always eagerly agreed to help in his sword drills as we grew older, even though he never asked me. I tried to mimic his movements; so graceful, so deadly. He would stop and watch me for a moment. At the split second I looked up at him and smiled his face would darken, he'd sheath his sword, turn on his heel, and leave. I would keep practicing, trying to be just like my brother Sesshomaru.

As the years flew by, though, I stopped trying as hard. I would play with the servant's children, disgusting mikos as they were. They were the only people who would talk to me.

I clearly remember the first time the eldest son of the cook offered to take me from my "boring palace life" for a day. I followed him out into the bustling streets. Spices and the sweet fragrance of roses swirled around me and overwhelmed my sense of smell. I began to sneeze and rub at my nose. The cook's son didn't know what to do. So he left me in the middle of the street, pretending to need to run a quick errand, hoping I would be better when he returned.

A young flower girl noticed my troubles and offered me a handkerchief. Before I could reply, tell her to mind her own business and leave, her scent enveloped me. She smelt of sweet summer rain and water lilies. I felt my heart flutter as it intoxicated me. I smiled meekly, suddenly playing the shy one though I didn't know why, and reached out for the handkerchief. Her skin felt like a roses silken petals. My thumb brushed over her knuckles, relishing the feeling of her skin. She giggled and my cheeks turned a pale crimson.

_We used to walk down by the river_

_She loved to watch the sun go down_

_We used to walk along the river_

_And dream our way out of this town_

Days passed and I always went out to meet her, sneezing when I got in the center of the street so she'd know it was me. Every day she'd take me by the wrist and lead me down to the river. We'd walk until the sun blazed in the sky. She'd tell me all about her family, how lonesome her life was and mused about how great mine must have been. I gave into her fantasias, agreeing with every word that left her lips, not wanting to destroy her dreams. I could never tell her that my life was hell... without her.

I couldn't stand it anymore as I watched her gaze out at the river. She looked so sad. I wanted her to smile. I wanted to caress her lips so they would hold that smile. A nervous sensation made my heart pound in my chest and a heat build under the skin of my face. I turned her to face me, cupped her cheek since she still stared out at the river, turned her head so I could see into her deep ebony eyes, and bent my head down and kissed her. It was a shy touch and I could feel her body tense for a moment. I pulled back, ready to apologize when her hands caught my face and pulled me back.

_No one understood what I felt for Mary_

_No one cared until the night she went out walking all alone_

She called to her mother in the kitchen then walked through the door. The streets were dark and empty. Lanterns dimly lit the path at her feet but was still too dark for her human eyes to notice the shadow following her.

_And never came home..._

My father came thundering into my room and seized my arm as I lie still asleep in bed. I tried to pry his hand from my arm, my hand was turning sickening shades of purple. He dragged me to the main hall and threw me at the feet of the authorities who promptly put me in chains.

"What have I done!" I cried.

_Man with a badge came knockin' next morning_

_He was out surrounded by a thousand fingers suddenly_

_pointed right at me_

My father walked beside my older brother, who had his back turned, and put a hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru turned to face me as I sat on my knees, the warden holding his sword across the back of my neck. His face was cold and emotionless. I shivered as his piercing eyes seemed to stare a hole in me. "You tell us," he said coldly.

The man with his sword across my neck growled lowly, "You are hereby arrested for the murder of Mary Higurashi."

"WHAT!" I cried. I shut my eyes and said:

"_I swear I left her by the river_

_I swear I left her safe and sound"_

_I need to make it to the river_

_And leave this old Nebraska town_

The guards paid no heed to my plea. I was shocked as my father turned his back to me.

The guards hauled me up to my feet. I stared with disbelieving eyes as Sesshomaru held eye contact.

_I think about my life gone by_

_and how it's done me wrong_

_there's no escape for me this time_

His cold stare reminded me of a time when I heard him and father talking. He told father about my frequent visits to a certain miko in the outer market. My father simply shook his head. At that moment, from my hiding place, I didn't know if it was a gesture of disgust or a sign to tell Sesshomaru to let it alone.

Ever since my mother died in childbirth he had taken a certain hatred toward human females, blaming their weakness. I had the sneaking suspicion, though, that this change of heart was the result of my brother's words in regard to humans. His venomous point of view had taken a toll on my father's heart. I hated him for that!

"It is not my business," father began, "As to who my son fraternizes with."

"And what of when he makes a similar folly?" Sesshomaru asked. "Would you have him fall as you have?"

I couldn't believe it! Was my older brother, who seemingly loathed me so, concerned? About me?

"No..." my father replied. I could hear him sniff the air, he knew I was there. Sesshomaru would have known as well. And yet he continued, speaking in a gruff low tone that was inaudible from my distance, even to my ears, but Sesshomaru heard every word. He bowed and left.

I cried out for him again. "Brother help me! I didn't do it! I loved her!"

"Loved?" he said slyly.

"I LOVE HER!"

"Then perhaps you should have kept your lust in check..."

_All my rescues are gone... long gone..._

My heart sank as he turned his back to me and lead our father out of the room, saying words in a feigning comfort.

My mind raced in all directions. Looking for ways of escape. Things to say to make them believe. The guards merely kicked me with many a snickering jests as they herded me through the crowd toward the jail. I heard whispers from the crowd nearby:

"There's that demon!"

"Murderer!"

"Rapist!"

Rapist! I never touched her with more than a kiss!

"He had his way with that sweet Mary girl then tore her limb from limb."

No... I didn't hurt her... I DIDN'T HURT HER!

"Thank God Sesshomaru was kind enough to gather her remains from the river for her funeral, especially how he never knew her."

"He was even kind enough to offer her mother condolences. But she's a proud woman, so she didn't take anything."

My brother? He did this? How would he have known she was... I clenched my teeth and bowed my head. "Sesshomaru..." I growled.

_I swear I left her by the river_

_I swear I left her safe and sound_

_I need to make it to the river_

_and leave this old Nebraska town_


End file.
